battles_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Breon
'Breon III assault preparations' Breon III was a large, rocky planet (about 1.5 Earthsizes) and was specialized in the production of various strong materials, including cagnium and aferrium. Most of the production took place in the Breon Industrial Complex, a gigantic industrial complex, that was nearby the Ferry Industries mine, a large mine for general metals, such as copper and lead. When Breon was still under Humanic control, it was also home to Prometheus Industries' Afferium Production Chamber. Although, since the topromium and antimatter supply had been cut off by the Human Domain, only non-topromium afferium could be produced. Also, the AARs had to be replaced by H3Rs, as antimatter was non-existant in the Octavian Domain. The facilities made Breon III a very important planet, a planet the Human Domain would love to take back, and which was the reason they assaulted it first, and not, for example, Suat II. Supreme Chancellor Obdan and his Supreme Warcouncil decided to strike fast with two heavily-armed Prometheus C4 ships and 110 Sleek Condors (SZ-A, Mark XXV), and, if things got ugly, a Prometheus C2 filled with a CELT Supreme Regiment could be deployed to land. The Prometheus C4 ships both had 2 fully crewed MASCs attached and were fully crewed (950). The combined force was named the 31st Fleet, composed almost entirely out of the 11th Army. 'Defensive preparations' On July 2nd 2545, the sensors deployed throughout the Breon system first noticed the resonance of spacetime in the outer regions of the system. The Octavians knew the enemy fleet had activated their FTL-drives and were heading this way. The nearest Humanic-controlled system, Ruvan, was 7.2 light years away. And, from observing the resonance, the speed of the approaching fleet was 298c, meaning it would take 9 days before they arrived. Immediatly the turbolasers were prepared, the 70 outdated Fat Condors the Octavians possesed were readied and the ODP Warrior was stationed at the edge of the system. One Grand Hawks (with a capacity of 150 marines) was also prepared. The Octavians conisted in total of around 15,000 soldiers. These ships and troops were part of the main force of the Octavian Army, the 1st Division. 'Commanders' The defense was led by the Cygni-veteran Ngam Boonmee. She held the position of Supreme Falcon Commander and Supreme Tactician, was a member of the Supreme Warcouncil, and a respected tactician. She was appointed temporary Defender for the battle and she reported directly to the Octavian Supreme Warcouncil. Her highest officers were the Supreme Hawk Commander, the Supreme Condor Commander, the Supreme Augustus Commander, who each led their respective departments, and the Shield Dome Captains, who led their Shield Domes. She was also supported by the General Ruud Bischop (commander of the 1st Division), three Supreme Tacticians and four SCCO High Coordinators, who handled the communication and coordination. The attack was led by the young Tvon Bejic. He held the position of General of the 11th Army. The Supreme Senate first rejected him handling the assault, but his father, wealthy entrepeneur Tomas Bejic, asked the Supreme Chancellor himself to still let him command the assault, which the Chancellor accepted, and so he was appointed Admiral of hte 31st Fleet. Admiral Bejic was supported by six experienced Vice Admirals. 'Battle' On July 11th, 20:21, the Humanic fleet appeared from the folds 0.1 AU away. Immediatly they turned their acceleration engines to full power and came racing towards Breon III, the two Prometheus C4s in the front. They slowed down as soon as they came within firing range at 21:36, fifteen torpedoes from both ships rained down on Breon III. The primitive, but strong, shield held. The impact of the explosion was completely negated. The structure was damaged though and they knew that if it kept raining torpedoes, the shield would eventually break. When the torpedoes failed the Humanic fleet came closer, first into geostationary orbit. From there, kinetic weapons were used (as it was too far for laser weapons) for continious bombardment of the shields. But they held, even though the Prometheuses kept shooting, the shields did not fracture. At the same time, 12 Toigen 78-3B Oculus turbolasers sent multiple volleys towards the Prometheuses, but they were to far away. At around 23:00 and one-and-a-half hour of bombardment, the Prometheuses finally realized that with kinetic weapons alone, they would not break the shields and so they began their descent to lower levels. They descended to a height of around 300 km, just close enough for their energy weapons to hit the Octavian base. However, this also brought them into range of the 12 Toigen turbolasers. An exchange of laser volleys followed, with the occasional torpedo or missile, although mostly these were destroyed by laser-defense systems. Then, suddenly, the Prometheuses descended down even further, all while both concentrating fire on Shield Dome 17 (the base was a square of 5 x 5 areas, each with their own seperate shield generators). Once they reached a height of 10 km, Shield Dome 17 came into range of the Prometheuses most powerful energy weapon, the Udral-Prometheus Armada Four Rex v1.12. The Rex was new to the Armada Four and had an extreme power, even though its range wasn't extremely high. The Rex finally, at 23:22, punched a hole in Shield Dome 17. The dual shield system fractured and overloaded, leaving the crexim open. Seven fusion bombs were thrown on the crexium, rapturing the crexim and creating an opening into the underlying bunker. Shield Dome 16, 22, 18, 12, which were located around Shield Dome 17, were heavily damaged by the bombs, especially the power system. Shield Dome 22 and 18's shield generators failed immediatly, Shield Dome 16 and 12 could be saved by emergency teams, rerouting the power through quickly lain power cables. They knew they had to act now, otherwise the other Shield Domes would fail. Defender Boonmee judged only a bold move could persuade the Humanic fleet to retreat. After 20 minutes of discussion, after another Shield Dome was destroyed, they decided they would send the Grand Hawk to infiltrate one of the Prometheus C4s and hopefully force it to crash. They had no idea if it would work, but they thought it was their only hope. At 23:56, the Prometheus C4s went back to geostationary orbit for minor repairs and to take the strain off the shields. 8 minutes later the Grand Hawk launched into the sky. Then, sensors placed throughout the system detected a third Prometheus, a Prometheus C2, approaching. This greatly alarmed Defender Boonmee but she knew that she had to continue the attack. The Grand Hawk came within marine deployment range of the target Prometheus C4 at 00:21, which had once again began their descent for another attack. 100 marines were deployed, equiped with Shieldbashers. When they arrived at the shield, it proved much stronger than expected. Only around 40 marines were able to get in.